Voldemort Trapped in a Room
by Zenro
Summary: When a Dark Elf comes to Voldemort for nagotiations and gets bored before she even meets him, she creates a room under his very nose HAHAHA!  one that only she can let him in and out of!


Hello! I am your very hyper author and I am proud to announce this is the mort random thing I have come up with.

In this story I (My OC) will be locking Voldemort in a mystirious room with things I think Voldemort will go insane (well more insane) with!

So far I have a huge list of things from Barney to Harry Potter himself. The best part? His wand has been stolen! Now buckle in and lets have a fun ride!

**Warnings:**There will cursing and well gore if Voldie gets a knife to stab someone with, but lets not give him any ideas!

* * *

><p><em><span>Voldemert Trapped in a Room<span>_

_Chapter 1: Caramelldansen_

He didn't know how it happed but Lord Voldemort found himself lost in his own castle. _Hmm I have never seen this room before._ Being too interested in the new room He did not notice the dark shadow creeping towards him.

He woke in a room with four solid walls and a pounding head ache. _The __hell is going on here?_

"Good evening, Infidel." A voice rang in the room as a large TV descended from the ceiling. A hooded figure was on the screen.

"The hell is going on!"

"I'm making you suffer for all the time that you….really I'm just bored."

"And who are you" He commanded.

"Say pweese!"

"Just tell me you filthy muggle!"

The hooded figure gasped. "I am no muggle! I am a Dark Elf! Daughter of King Coelum Eurus and his only daughter princess Silva Eurus. Now if you don't mind talking quietly, I can hear you just fine."

Voldemort growled King Coelum was the elf he had begun negotiating with just months before.

"Just where am I girl?"

"Inside the room you were oh so curious about Mr. Almighty Dark Evil One."

"How dare you, you litt- how the hell did you get into my manor anyways child!"

"Father wanted me to come here and finish up negotiations with you, gave me the little portkey you lent him and I got bored so here we are!"

Lord Voldemort was losing his patience with this Q&A session. "Why am I here, release me at once!"

"I will, if you survive!" Silva laughed manically.

Voldemort raised his eyebrow. "Was that a threat child?"

"Not really sure, anyways I need to get this set up" She turned her back to the screen and started to fiddle with something behind her.

She turned back holding a switch which was in the off position.

Voldemort stealthy searched his person for his wand. _Where is the damn thing?_

"So here is the deal Voldie-"

"DO NOT CALL ME SUCH AN UNDIGNIFIED NAME!"

"Ok well Voldie- Don't cut me off! Anyways I'm going to flip this switch when the TV goes back away and you will be stuck in here for 10 hour with whatever it releases."

"What kind of game is this?"

"You'll find out in a minute. So while you're in here I'm going to go eat, go through your stuff. So have fun" Silva giggled as the TV began to ascend into the ceiling.

"GET BACK HERE! LORD VOLDEMORT DEMANDS IT!"

Silva's voice rang on an intercom "You really need to stop referring to yourself in the 3rd person."

Voldemort let out a growl. _Now what? _He asked himself. He looked around the room. No matter what happened he would be ready.

He fell backwards as a cheerful muggle tune began playing in the room.

***Do do doo...  
>Hea Yeah-yeah, eah-eah*<strong>

_Oh god what the hell is this?_

_*****_**We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
>Hands in the air, we will show you how<br>Come and try, Caramell will be your guide**

**So come on move your hips  
>Singing woa-oa-oa<br>Look at you, two clicks  
>Do it la-la-la<br>You and me, can sing this melody***

_Oh god! _Voldemort stood and walked to one of the four walls pounding on it as the music continued to play.

***Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!*<strong>

Turning and leaning back into the wall, fists aching from being hit on the wall he slid down the wall can brought his knees to his chest.

***Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a*<strong>

"What is this madness?" He yelled as he began to rock back and forth.

_**1 hour later**_

***From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song  
>Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong<br>They have heard, this means all around the world**

(Owa-owa-ao)  
>So come on move your hips,<br>Singing Woa-oa-oa  
>Look at you, two clicks<br>Do it la-la-la  
>You and me,<br>Can sing this melody*

Sitting on the floor Voldemort was rocking back and forth, clutching his ears and shouting "Lalalalalalala!"

trying to keep the song from his mind.

_**3 hours later**_

**So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen! <strong>

Voldemort was rocking side to side from his seated position on the floor humming to the music

**Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<strong>**  
><strong>

He began singing to the song that had now implanted itself into his brain.

**Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<br>Oo-oo-owa-owa  
>Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a<strong>

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
>Come feel the heat, forever and forever<br>Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
>Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen<p>

The music stopped abruptly and Voldemort jumped to his feet. "Finally!"

The television descended from the ceiling once again. "You crazy yet?" The hooded girl said jokingly.

"You are so dead girl."

* * *

><p>AN: What can I say, I was bored. Chapter 2 has Barney! Also I am open to any idea you guys might have!

Remember curiosity kills more mice than cats!


End file.
